


Secrets

by AdelineKamiya



Category: Fukigen na Mononokean
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineKamiya/pseuds/AdelineKamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abeno knew even before that meeting Ashiya was part of his fate, and he knew that he was dangerous, but he could not stop himself from interacting with him. Something inside Abeno wanted to monopolize Ashiya, but a part of him also wants to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Past

                “He’s dangerous.” I already knew that from the start, but his strange demeanor, his personality and his appearance would continuously suck me into his world. I was obsess with his actions, perhaps it was because he reminded me of who I was used to be, a child who could says whatever he wants without consequences, a child who does not have to worry about how every single action could affect those around him, and a child who is not dependent on medicine to keep him sane. Ashiya Hanae is the personification of who I was and who I wanted to be, and he is the most dangerous human being to ever come to existence.

                “Abeno-san! Abeno-san!” The sound of his voice irritates the very core of my heart. Every word he speaks just screams to me, to follow him and do whatever he wants me to do and it was an unpleasant feeling. I felt like he was somehow controlling a portion of my being to abide whatever he says and it is scares me. “What do you want  five-year old?”

                “Will you please stop calling me a five-year old Abeno-san! And you weren’t listening to me at all! As I said, my mother wants to meet you.” 

                “HUH? Why should I go to your house?”  I yelled at him.

                “My mother said that she really wants to meet one of my friends and she wanted to thank you for helping after I was finally able to attend my class. You didn’t have to go if you don’t want to. “From his voice,  I could sense that he was really excited for me to visit his house and introduce me to his mother, but I didn’t really have time to visit his place. Exorcising yokais were already tiring enough, and then I also have to finish the homeworks given during class, but since there wasn’t really any client for today so maybe I should go after all I am interested on what kind of family Ashiya has.

                “Ahh you’re so annoying, fine I’ll go.” His face light up in an instant after I told him that I was going.

                I wanted to open a door from the Mononokean to his house but he said that his mother would find it weird that she didn't notice us walking to the flower shop. Why do I have to walk home with him, but then it’s been a while since I walked home from school as I would often just open the Mononokean from any door from the class.

                The walk from the school to his house was both tiring and annoying. Ashiya would not stop talking about his mother and I didn’t really cared about his family, but hearing him talk and talk was both amusing and entertaining.

                When we finally reached his house, the very first thing that I noticed was the amount of flowers that decorated the shop.  It was a really refreshing sight and the smell was relaxing and soothing. It somehow made all of my worries disappear.

                “Seimei..."

 

                 " Abeno _\- dono, someone is here to see you."  followed by the scent of freshly bloomed sakura trees, the silhouette of a man appeared behind the Japanese paper door. The shadow of the man was far too familiar, to Seimei that he had no doubt in his mind that he knew exactly who it was behind the closed doors._

_"I cannot help but get worried, Seimei. News about your failing health had traveled even to my domain. Is the ever powerful Abe No Seimei finally at the doors of his death?"_

_Abeno laughed at the younger man's remark. It was exactly what he predicted he would say. Though he cannot deny that there is truth in his words, Seimei could still not stop smiling at the young man's demeanor. Though the man did not intend to, he had shown his kindness and sincerity to his enemy, something that a  professional exorcist must never do.  The world is truly in danger, if such a man will be the only one to save this world. He laughed once again, as images of the man struggling to travel all of over Edo crossed his mind, but unlike his other laughs, the last one was accompanied by a raspy cough and blood._

_Troubled and worried over what was happening at the other side of the door, the younger man rushed to open the door and look at the other exorcist's condition.  But what awaited him at the other side of the door was something even he would never be able to predict._

_"Horrible isn't it? Ashiya.."_


	2. BROKEN THREAD

_Abe No Seimei was not human, there were times when he would plan how to destroy the human world and sink the whole world into depression. At the age of 7, he was bullied and was on the verge of death for more than 10 times. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his mother but after she was hunted down for being accused of destroying the fields Seimei no longer felt any sort of attachment to the mundane world, he would rather speak to yokai and play with them, that was until he met a young boy who was the same age as he was._

_Mitsuki, a kappa loves playing pranks to the priests at the shrine and as he was playing with water he accidentally drench the poor young 7 year old Seimei. The two young friends were about to laugh it off, when all of a sudden a small rock hit the head of the young kappa._

_“Stop bullying him!” The young boy standing just a few centimeters away from them was shaking as he held a rock much bigger than his hands.  He was scared of the yokai who was in front of him but his sense of justice kept him from backing down and letting the young blond alone._

_The blond’s eyes lit up in an instant, it was the first time that someone could see the creatures that surrounded him. It was the first time that someone stood up for him.  He was stunned and could only focus on the other boy’s eyes and it was too late for him to realize that the boy had thrown the rock that he was holding towards their direction. Luckily the kappa’s reflexes were faster than normal he was able to push the Seimei away from the trajectory of the rock._

_“What are you thinking!? You almost killed us!”_

_“ It…spo…spoke.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Abeno-san! Abeno –san!” the 17 year yelled over and over as he continuously shook the shoulders of his friend who suddenly collapse in front of his house. Hanae was so excited with the whole trip that he failed to consider that his young friend had probably never walked that far ever since he became the master of the Mononokean. The mere thought that he forced him to suffer under the summer heat stabbed his heart over and over.

 _Why am I so stupid! Of course Abeno-san would be exhausted; I didn’t even bring water to cool him down while we were walking! I’m sure that when he woke up he’ll be really angry at me,_ the young boy thought as he scratched his head.

“Hanae?” with a worried look on her face, Hanae’s mother rushed to his son immediately.  “What happened? Is this the friend that you were talking about? Help me bring him to the living room.”

When Haruitsuki woke up, his mind was a mess. The ceiling that greeted him was unfamiliar and the light that welcomed his eyes were even more foreign. He wondered how the contraption was working, where was his lamp?  

“Abeno-san! You’re finally awake!” The familiar voice brought his disarray thoughts to order. He remembered walking together with his employee and smelling the scent of incense and then his mind black-out.  He could still smell the incense faintly which was why his head was still throbbing despite the rest. The incense must have some sort of spiritual power to be able to make him faint.

Itsuki knew that Hanae was not capable of setting up such contraption; therefore he could guess who was responsible. It suddenly made the whole trip worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write something for this fandom but my writing skills are really rusty. I do hope that you guys can bear with me. I still don't know what to do or how to the story will go, so I guess this will be a ride.


	3. Child of the Past

_[Flashback]_

_“I’m afraid to say this but your son is blind.” The world came crushing down for the woman in her late twenties. She inhaled deeply and pick up her son from the basket. She then stood up and walk slowly towards the exit, but before she left she gave the man a warning, “If words of my son’s incapability to see them reach my husband’s ears I will not hesitate to kill you and your family.”_

_Giving birth to another blind heir would no doubt anger the main house; they will not hesitate to kill off the baby that was just born. She knew in herself that she has to run away and hide her son. It will be considered betrayal against the main house and she has no doubt that if she were ever caught, even greater tragedies will await her children._

After the dinner, Hanae’s mother instructed her son to wash the dishes and prepare the bath. “I wanted to have a little chat with Abeno-san about you Hanae. It’s better if you don’t listen you wouldn’t want me to spill all the embarrassing things you did when you were a child right?” she teased her son.

Hanae’s face turned red as he gave up in joining my conversation with his mother. Ashiya’s mother invited me to join her to watch the television in the living room while Ashiya was left in the kitchen to wash the dishes. From my past experience and conversation with Hanae, it would seem that he is oblivious to the fact that his mother is related to the arts of exorcism. I could imagine as to why she kept it a secret, from Hanae’s stories he was only able to see yokais and akasyashi when he was possessed by the hair ball, he would have found it unbelievable if his mother told him about her secret occupation.

Once we were seated, his mother offered me snacks from the basket lying on the living room table. When I refused what she offered, she let out a sighed and went to talk about her past action.  “I would like to apologize, Abeno-san. I was suspicious of you. After hearing stories from Hanae about you, I immediately knew that you were an exorcist. I was afraid that you were one of them.” Her words were not making sense. I could not decipher what she meant by “one of them” was Ashiya’s family running away from an enemy? Though I am aware that there are established families in Japan that deals with exorcism in a different manner, it never occurred to me that Ashiya’s family may be involved in one of them.

It was very rare for humans to have the ability to be able to see yokais, only about 1 of ten thousand people has the spiritual ability to see them, and an even smaller percentage of them could use the spiritual arts to seal or permanently destroy their existence. Established families in the field of exorcism used to be famous around Japan, but as they gradually lost heirs who could see the supernatural, the families also stopped practicing the field. To my knowledge, only one family is still in the practice of exorcism, the Asakura Family.  

She must have seen my confused look, as she rubbed her forehead and continue what she was saying, “Ashiya is a well established family in the field of exorcisms. They were seen as the heroes of Edo after Abe no Seime’s death. Lately, the family has been running out of heirs that would continue the family business. I am the wife of one of the sons of the main family. It is my duty to give birth to children who would learn the technique and pass it down to their children.”

“But neither of your children could see yokais when they were born, am I correct?”

“Yes, when my daughter and Hanae were born, both of them could not see the servants who were attending to them. The main house has no room for children who would not have any use in the family, they would not think twice in killing them. Now that Hanae could see them, I am afraid that they would come and take him away.”

Disgusting. There was no other word for it. The family only thought of their children as nothing but puppets that would do their bidding and if they are no longer in need or they have no use for them they would not hesitate to toss them aside and dispose of them. Humans have never failed to continuously disappoint me. I looked at the figure in front of me. Ashiya’s mother must be in her early 40’s. She was still young, but years of living in fear must have taken a toll on her. I imagine her sitting behind the counter of the flower shop, worrying whether her son would be back home safely. I wanted to offer her kind words but I doubt saying anything would lift the burden that she was carrying.

 “I would like to thank you for everything you have ever done Abeno-san, I was happy seeing Hanae toge- “  when she was about to finish her sentence a sudden bright light engulfed the house. Unable to do anything, I used my hands to cover my eyes.  But once the light was gone, a screamed echoed throughout the house.

It was Hanae’s voice.

The moment the light faded from the room, I immediately blink twice until I could have a source of awareness to my surroundings. I ran towards the kitchen to look for Hanae, but only the unwashed dishes were left on the sink. Trying to be optimistic about the situation, I tried looking for the bathroom to see if he was there preparing the bath, but the moment I saw that the lights was closed, I already gave up, I have to admit to myself that..

                Hanae was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hahaha Finally I am free from my college reports and hellish exams hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Though it is sad that the anime has come to an end I do hope you still continue to love the series and patiently await for a new chapter of the manga. (It ended with such a cliffhanger haix :( )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic here and I'm not really good at writing so I hope that you would help me improve my work by leaving a comment below! Happy Reading!


End file.
